don'т ғorgeт
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Hiroto comparte sus más profundos pensamientos sobre como conoció y llego a enamorarse de Midorikawa, mientras que despreciaba a Kenzaki, a Reizer y sobretodo, a el mismo. Ahora el punto de vista de Midorikawa! Y su contestación a lo de Hiroto. *Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Fiebre de fics XD

Waah! Este es mi 6º fic, creo que ya me pase un poquito XD

Espero les guste, esta un poquito emo... Siempre tengo esa faceta todas las primeras semanas de mes, no se el por que pero investigo XD

(Gracias a ello me pusieron "Emo" en la escuela ¬¬)

Disfruten~

* * *

_**Don't Forget…**_

_**(Midorikawa R. & Hiroto K)**_

Midorikawa... Quiero decirte desde hace algún tiempo, que estoy enamorado de ti. Si así mismo, enamorado. Desde la vez que Padre me pidió que escogiera a un chico para ser el capitán de Gemini Storm, algo llamó mi atención y por eso te escogí, aunque no imagine el daño que te haría al hacer esa estupidez.

Cuando Padre me presento ante ti, bajo el nombre de "_Gran_" y te presento a mi bajo el nombre de "_Reizer_", Padre te entregó un collar con un trozo del meteorito Alien, nos conocimos mejor y así supe que en verdad te llamabas "_Midorikawa Ryuuji_" y tú me llamaste "_Hiro-Chan_" de cariño, ah pesar de tener el meteorito colgando en tú cuello, seguías siendo alguien amistoso y dulce, luego llego Padre a avisarte que tenías que tener el primer partido con Raimon, asentiste y lo seguiste sin rechistar. Estaba impaciente, no por saber el resultado del partido si no, por verte de nuevo. Luego de unas horas regresaste con una sonrisa en el rostro y una señal de victoria, 20 – 00.

Seguíamos pasando los días tranquilamente mientras que, como dos amores prohibidos, nos veíamos en un lugar acordado que nadie conociera. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que ese maldito hombre, Kenzaki Yuuichi, te dio aún más del meteorito y fue cuando tus emociones fueron bloqueadas por lo malo, tú bondad desapareció dejando en su lugar a la codicia de obtener siempre la victoria, tú felicidad por la ira de aquellos que son inútiles, tú amistad conmigo, por poder…

Fue el segundo partido con Raimon, 32 – 00, el meteorito te estaba consumiendo poco a poco, Diam me lo confirmaba, es más todo Gemini Storm me lo confirmaba, el meteorito te consumiría hasta quedar nada más que Reizer, desaparecer todo rastro de Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Diam trato de hablar contigo, pero nada, Osamu accedió a intentarlo, pero tampoco reaccionabas, por último, lo intente yo… Fui hasta tu habitación, abriste con una sonrisa sínica, cuando cerraste la puerta, te envolví en mis brazos lo más fuerte que pude, no te inmutaste en lo más mínimo. Eso provoco, sin saberlo, una punzada en mi corazón.

Me apartaste, "_Tengo el tercer partido con Raimon, no interfieras en mi camino… Gran._", diciendo esto último saliste de allí, dejándome tirado en el suelo abrazándome a mi mismo.

"_Todo es mi culpa… ¿Verdad?_"

Lo sabia, lo sabias, ¡Todos lo sabían! Fue mi culpa que te convirtieras en ese monstruoso ser llamado "Reizer", que no hacía más que lastimar a los demás, lastimarse a si mismo y lastimarme…

"_¡Hiro-Chan! ¡Pronto voy a tener un partido contigo y veras que te ganare!_"

"_¿Estas tan seguro?_"

"_¡Claro! ¡Es más…! Es una promesa…_"

Perdiste, en el tercer partido con ellos, perdiste… Kenzaki le lavó el cerebro a mi padre diciendo "_Tenemos que deshacernos de los estorbos_" y mi padre accedió y le ordeno a Osamu desaparecer de su vista a Gemini Storm. Osamu trató de reprochar pero no pudo. Solo tuvo que obedecer y dirigirse ah donde se encontraba Gemini Storm lamentando su derrota, pasó por mi lado y menciono en un susurro…

"_Lo siento Hiroto, tengo que cumplir con lo que me ordenaron, pero estoy seguro que lo volverás a ver…_"

Días y días pasaban y veía vacío el lugar que ocupábamos los dos, decidí visitarlo, estaba lleno de telarañas, empolvado, deteriorado, bajó una lágrima por mi mejilla.

"_Deteriorado como nuestra amistad por ese meteorito…_"

Por esos acontecimientos empecé a repudiar, en secreto, a Kenzaki. Solamente Ulvida lo sabía, no podía ocultar toda la furia que sentía hacia el al ver lo que te hizo. Pero por más que lo quisiese evitar, era mi culpa. Ulvida trataba de hacerme ver que era cosa del destino y demás. En mi interior sentía, aún, el dolor de las palabras…

Sin autorización de Padre, Gaia o como yo lo denomine "_Génesis_", me nos enfrentamos a Raimon, algo más que me hizo recordarte, 20 – 00.

Estaba inconforme con ese resultado, no era lo de obtener más goles o no. Me hubiera gustado que tú fueses quien jugaba a mi lado.

Meses después, Epsilon, Diamond Dust, Chaos, habían perdido y empatado respectivamente, mientras que el último yo mismo lo detuve. Por fin había llegado mí segundo partido con Raimon, para nuestra sorpresa ese quipo, nos ganó. 04 – 03.

Padre entendió por fin su error al crear el proyecto "Génesis" y el habernos involucrado. Nos llevaron a un sitio de rehabilitación, iba con la cabeza baja haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Ulvida, pensaba en…

"_Volverte a ver…_"

De pronto sentí un peso sobre mí que no soporte, y te vi. Como el primer día que nos conocimos, llevabas una coleta alta recogiendo tu cabello, estabas sudado y llevabas un uniforme de fútbol naranja.

"_¡Hiro-Chan!_"

Voltee a ver al lado y divise a Osamu con una sonrisa y asintió.

"_Te lo dije…"_

Osamu cambio de habitación, quedándose ahora con Segata, mientras que yo me quedaba contigo, charlamos de todas las cosas que habían pasado, hasta que algo me tomo desprevenido, me abrazaste.

"_Perdona todas las cosas que te hice cuando era Reizer… Cuando era dominado por el meteorito…_"

Solo correspondí tu abrazo suavemente hundiendo mi cara contra tu pecho. Ahora me acerco a tú oído y susurro débilmente, pero con profunda alegría.

"_No importa… Solo..._"

"_¿Solo?_"

"_Midorikawa… No olvides, Te amo…_"

* * *

¿Qué les parece mi gente?

¡Espero les guste!

¡Sayo~! Pero antes... Acepto Reviews, tomatazos, insultos, tomatazos, criticas, tomatazos, consejos, tomatazos, y... ¿Tomatazos? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me decidí por hacerle una pequeña continuación a Don't Forget, aunque ahora desde el punto de vista de Midorikawa. Esta continuación tiene muchos párrafos en que hablaba, muchos más que en el de Hiroto XD

Aquí vemos la contestación que tiene Midorikawa a la confesión de Hiroto! owo

Y contestando al Review de lauriita "**Una cosa en este fic Hiroto es Seme o es Uke?**" eh de decir que me decidí de hacerle de Uke x3

Sin más demora, aquí esta.

* * *

**Don't Forget.**

**(Midorikawa R. & Hiroto K.)**

"_Formaras parte de una pequeña actividad de Soccer, ¿Te interesa?_"

"_¡Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Soccer me interesa!_"

"_Excelente_"

La verdad no sabía del todo el porque me habían llevado a ese extraño lugar, mucho menos porque me habían elegido a mi para participar en esa "actividad", ¡Pero era de Soccer! No me podía negar…

Me llevaron frente a un señor de ya edad, de estatura pequeña y ojos cerrados, junto a el, tú, el chico peli-rojo, tez pálida e hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas que me enamoró.

"_Gran, te presento. El es Reizer, Reizer este es Gran._"

¿Reizer? ¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso me quisieron decir Alambre de Púas? (*1)

"_La verdad mi nombre es…_"

Me cortaron en ese momento, ¡Que gente tan maleducada!

"_Un gusto Reizer._"

Me quede embobado unos pocos segundos, perdido en esos ojos tan hermosos.

"_Reizer, toma._"

El anciano me tendió un collar con una extraña piedra que emanaba un aura morada, aún más extraña. Yo lo tome con una clara cara de total y completa confusión, me lo puse de mala gana; el señor se largo dejándonos a los dos solos.

"_Reizer…_"

"_Mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji_"

Te extendí mi mano con mucha euforia, dudaste un momento si estrecharla, pero lo hiciste.

"_S-Soy Hiroto Kiyama…_"

"_¡Hiro-Chan! ¿Te digo algo? Tienes unos ojos muy lindos_"

Con ese simple halago hice que los colores subieran rápidamente a tus mejillas, reí un poco. De repente tu mirada se puso un poco pensativa, algo que me sorprendió un poco, estaba a punto de preguntarte que pasaba, pero en eso regreso el señor ese.

"_Reizer, tienes tu primer partido ahora._"

"_¡¿Enserio? ¡Si!_" Sonaba realmente eufórico, pero caí en cuenta de algo. "_Esto… ¿Con quién?_"

"_El equipo Raimon, ¿Los conoces?_"

"_¡Claro! ¡Si Lo conocen hasta los perros!_"

"_¿Te gusta mucho decir dichos?_"

Voltee a verte con una sonrisa y asentí, el señor me entrego un traje un tantito extraño.

"_Póntelo_"

Tan solo asentí de nuevo, me guío hasta unos vestidores, me cambie, me puse el traje ese, verdaderamente me veo ridículo con esto. Salí de los vestidores y un hombre pálido, alto y… ¿Eso que lleva en los ojos es sombra violeta?

"_Reizer, vamos._"

Se dio la vuelta, le saque la lengua y le seguí; el anciano ese con sombra de ojos me llevo a una sala en donde estaban 10 jugadores más. Trate de hablar con alguno de ellos pero todos eran muy ariscos. Me acerque a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos acuosos (a mi parecer, no puedo decir con certeza de que color son pues los tiene casi cerrados).

"_¡Hola! Mi nombre es Mido… digo, Reizer_"

No me acostumbro a ese nombre…

"_Mi nombre es Diam._"

"_¿Diam? ¡OK!_"

Bueno, ¡Por lo menos su nombre se podía deducir que provenía de "Diamante" en inglés o algo así! Diam me extendió una banda de capitán morada.

"_¿Eh?_"

"_Si Kenzaki o el Señor Kira no te lo dijeron, eres el Capitán de Gemini Storm_"

"_¿C-Capitán de Gemini Storm?_"

De pronto entro de nuevo el de sombra de ojos y nos dio un balón oscuro con parches violetas.

"_Ustedes serán los representantes del Instituto Alien, el equipo Gemini Storm. Jugarán en contra de Raimon pues ese equipo representa un peligro para la… Investigación del Señor Kira. Si ese equipo no acepta el reto de jugar en contra de ustedes… Destruyan su escuela._"

¿D-Destruir? Volteé rápidamente a ver a Diam el cual solamente asintió, todos los 10 jugadores tocaron el balón que estaba a unos costados de mí. Me acerque con una cara de confusión y toque el balón…

Volvíamos del partido, fui a buscarte, te encontré. Emboce una sonrisa e hice una señal de victoria. ¡Pues nada menos que 20-00!

Pasaba muchos más días en ese "instituto". Tú y yo nos volvimos muy amigos mientras que acordábamos vernos en una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de allí que nadie conocía.

"_¡Hiro-Chan! ¡Pronto voy a tener un partido contigo y veras que te ganare!_"

"_¿Estas seguro?_"

"_¡Claro! ¡Es más…! Es una promesa…_"

Entrelazamos nuestros meñiques izquierdos en señal de promesa de dos… ¿Amigos?

"_Hiro-Chan, así como yo tengo un peinado especial para Reizer. Tú tendrás uno para Gran_"

"_¿Para Gran?_"

"_¡Claro!_"

Te peine con todo el cabello hacía arriba (eh de decir que gaste bastante gel en eso). Me miraste por el espejo con una cara un tanto desconfiada.

"_Mido-Chan…_"

"_¿Qué?_"

"_Me parezco a un personaje de Anime… Goku o algo así._"

"_¡Ah! ¡A caballo regalado no le mires el diente!_"

"_¡De nuevo con tus dichos y refranes!_"

Día a día el de sombra (al fin supe que su nombre era Kenzaki, pero siempre le diré "El señor de la sombra de ojos") me veía cada vez más raro. Uno de esos días se me acerco y me extendió un collar con la piedra de antes, solamente que esa piedra era un poco más grande y más brillante. Me lo puso en el cuello con la excusa de "amuleto de la suerte" antes de rechistar perdí todo conocimiento que tenía.

Mi segundo partido con Raimon, sin saber porque tenía mucha más ira dentro de mi, eso hizo que me desquitara contra los Raimon Eleven. 32-00, Diam siempre dirigía una mirada preocupada hacía a mi, aunque yo lo único que hacía era ignorarle.

Sin saber porque movía involuntariamente mi cuerpo, alejando a todo el que se me acercara. Me encerré en mi habitación sin querer ver a nadie. Diam entró a verme.

"_¿Qué demonios quieres Diam? No estoy de humor para escuchar sermones estúpidos._"

"_No vine a sermonearte Reizer. Solamente te diré que estas alejando a la persona que más te quiere._"

"_¿Qué?_"

Diam cerró la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Al siguiente día entro Dessar, suspire cansado.

"_¿Ahora tú me vas a sermonear?_"

"_Exactamente, Peinado de Helado._"

Dicho y hecho empezó con su sermón, hice caso omiso a todas las palabras que dijo. Se levanto resignado, estaba a punto de salir pero paro en seco, a lo último que dijo preste atención completa.

"_A los únicos que lastimas con estos caprichos son a ti mismo y a Hiroto._"

Otro más que me dejo con la palabra en la boca, sin saber porque me puse tras de la puerta, escuche un leve "Vamos Hiroto, tú puedes…" abrí antes de que tocaras. Entraste, cerré la puerta y te abalanzaste a mí abrazándome. En el fondo quería corresponderte y abrazarte también pero no pude. Te aparte de mí limpiando mi uniforme.

"_Tengo el tercer partido con Raimon, no interfieras en mi camino… Gran._"

Caíste al suelo, lo ignore y salí de allí. Pero cargaba con un punzada en mi corazón al decir esas palabras.

Pronto en mi mente escuche una voz un tanto grave y que atemorizaba un poco. Reizer.

"_Pobre Hiro-Chan… ¡Su querido Midorikawa le ah hecho daño!_"

"_¡Y-Yo no le hice nada! Ese haz sido solo tú, Reizer_"

"_Exacto._"

"_¡Oye! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?_"

"_Pues fíjate que no quiero._"

"_Reizer-Kun. No te estoy diciendo que te largues, pero allí ESTA LA PUERTA_"

"_Insolente_"

Sorprendentemente ese equipo nos gano, ¡Gemini Storm perdió! No podía ser posible… Divise como Dessar aparecía con todo su equipo.

"_Gemini Storm. Ahora que perdieron, no son de más necesidad en el Instituto Alien._"

Lanzó su balón oscuro con parches rojos a todos en Gemini Storm. Juró haber visto una sonrisa de pena en el rostro de Des… Osamu.

Pasaron meses. Nos habían llevado a todos a un sitio de rehabilitación, estábamos jugando fútbol, me tome un respiro dirigiéndome a la banca a tomar un poco de agua, Diam y Osamu se acercaron a mí con una clara sonrisa.

"_Mido-Kun. Han traído a Gaia al centro…_"

Escupí toda el agua y mire a Diam y Osamu perplejo.

"_¿G-Gaia?_"

Corrí rápidamente a la entrada; seguido de Osamu. Y te volví a ver. Mi lindo peli-rojo ojos esmeraldas, no lo soporte más y me abalance sobre ti.

"_¡Hiro-Chan!_"

Contenía mis lágrimas. Por fin, después de meses, te veía de nuevo… Osamu nos miraba con una tierna sonrisa y asintiendo. Extrañamente Osamu cambió de habitación pero luego me di cuenta de que ahora tú serías mi compañero de cuarto. Nos quedamos hablando de todas las cosas que hicimos en el tiempo que estuvimos separados; un impulso hizo que te abrazara muy fuerte, algo que claramente te sorprendió.

"_Perdona todas las cosas que te hice cuando era Reizer… Cuando era dominado por el meteorito…_"

Me abrazaste suavemente hundiendo un poco tu cara en mi pecho, sentí como negaste. Luego subiste hasta mi oído y susurraste.

"_No importa… Solo…_"

"_¿Solo_?"

"_Midorikawa… No olvides, Te amo…_"

Sentí mi cara arder. ¡¿Me amabas? ¡¿Después de todo lo que te hice cuando era ese estúpido ser sin corazón con peinado de cono de helado?

"_H-Hiro-Chan…_"

"_Créeme, entiendo si no me correspondes…_"

"_¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que…_"

"_¿Qué?_"

"_¡Hiro-Chan! ¡No olvides! También… Te amo…_"

* * *

**banana-goggles: **Espero que este "Te amo" no te descoloque X3

Espero y les guste gente, hice lo mejor que pude. Pero escuchando Aku no Musume (Rin Kagamine) me cuesta concentrarme sin querer crear un fic de Story of Evil con los personajes de Inazuma Eleven x3

Si lo hiciese no se a quien poner de la princesa mandona... (¿Natsumi tal vez?) o que sea un príncipe mandon (¿...? En este si me bloquee XD)

Sobre el nombre de Diam... Supongo y sería que viene de Diamond (Diamante) acortándolo Diam... (?)

Y sobre lo que dijo Midorikawa de "Alambre de Púas" tal vez el creyó que le dijo "Razor" en vez de "Reizer" (Mala broma, lo se uwu)

Ya! Espero reviews y tomates... (Sobre todo los tomates, los quiero para hacerme una ensalada ahorita ;3;)


End file.
